Puppy Love
by Miss Light Bright
Summary: "Mama, can we get a puppy?" Kaoru asks suddenly, jolting Hikaru from the edge of sleep. "Hmm, I don't know about that. We will have to talk to Daddy about that in the morning," she says softly and closes the book. Six year olds Hikaru and Kaoru really want a puppy. One shot, complete fluff.


**I wanted to write a short happy fic since it looks like I will be writing a ghost/supernatural OHSHC fanfic next. I hope this tides you over in fluffiness.**

* * *

"I love puppies!" little six-year-old Kaoru squeals in mama's lap, looking through their picture book about the puppy that finds a new home.

Hikaru smiles back at his twin and snuggles further into mama's side as she turns the page. Hikaru absently pulls at his footie pajamas. Mama places a light hand over his tiny fingers. "Stop pulling," she says softly.

"But I don't like them on my feet!" Hikaru whines, kicking his legs into the air and falls back on the bed.

"I like mine, mama," Kaoru says happily, tugging on her sleeve as he wiggles his toes beneath the fabric.

Hikaru glares at him as mama hugs him affectionately. Kaoru is a rotten liar. He _hates_ his jammies too! Hikaru huffs and crosses his arms with a frown.

"Let's continue with the story," Mama murmurs turning to the book. Hikaru listens to her soft words while leaning against her, his eyes heavy. They were sitting on Hikaru's bed during tonight's story under the soft glow of the little lamp of their shared dresser. Their half-moon night light casts a happy but sleepy light by the scary closet.

"Mama, can we get a puppy?" Kaoru asks suddenly, jolting Hikaru from the edge of sleep.

"Hmm, I don't know about that. We will have to talk to Daddy about that in the morning," she says softly and closes the book.

"Hey we didn't finish the story!" Hikaru protests and stands up on wobbly legs on the edge of the bed.

"You just didn't pay attention," Kaoru says with his hands on his hips.

Mama laughs and scoops Kaoru up into her arms while he laughs happily. "Okay, you two, let's go to bed." Moving over to Kaoru's bed, she plops him softly into the fluffy sheets, pulling the comforter all the way up to Kaoru's chin.

"Mama!" Kaoru cries, forcing his hands out from under the blanket.

"I just want to make sure you snug as bug," she giggles, pinching his nose playfully. She then turns on Hikaru who still stands on his bed.

"I'm going to stay up _all_ night mama," he says with a devilish grin.

She shakes her head with a smile. "Oh, no you aren't," she smiles. Mama opens her arms, waiting. Hikaru takes a step back and then runs and jumps into her waiting arms. They laugh together as she spins Hikaru upside down; Kaoru even giggles from where he lies in his bed.

Finally worn out, Mama lays Hikaru down in his bed next to Kaoru's and makes sure to tuck the blanket in just as tightly as Kaoru's. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Mama," they reply in unison. And she kisses in them in turn, sending them off peacefully into dream land.

They laid in the silence for a moment. "I really want a puppy," Kaoru whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

The next day, after Mama had gone to work, the boys were trailing after Daddy, a constant shadow. They were bored, they kept telling him, and he smiled at them knowingly.

"Well boys," Daddy said after lunch, "you better get your shoes on. I've got a surprise for you."

"We're going to the park?" Kaoru asks in excitement.

Daddy chuckles, taking their plates. "No, but it's just as good."

"Ice cream?" Hikaru pipes up.

"Nope, even better."

Hikaru pouts, dropping his head onto the table. "Nothing is as good as ice cream."

* * *

Sitting still in his car seat, Hikaru plugged his ears with his fingers and frowning at his brother. Just one seat over, Kaoru was singing at the top of his lungs while kicking his feet noisily against the edge of his car seat. "Stop!" Hikaru whines at Kaoru.

Kaoru continues to sing but now smiles at Hikaru as he does so. "Daddy, make him stop!" Hikaru cries.

Daddy laughs as they roll to a stop. "It's okay, we're here now."

Kaoru immediately stops singing and brightens. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll see," Daddy replies, cutting the engine. He rounds the side of the car and opens the sliding van door before unbuckling both boys. "Alright, hop out."

And then they began to cross the busy street with Hikaru on one side of Daddy, with Kaoru on the other, holding his hand as they look both ways. The door chimes when they enter the front door, announcing their arrival, and the twins immediately squeal in excitement as they view the rows of fish and birds and hamsters. They try to run ahead but Daddy holds onto their hands and pulls them back to him.

Slowly, he crouches down to their level, looking them both in the eye. "Okay boys, we are here to pick out a puppy and that's it? Okay?"

"Alright!" They cry together, jumping up and down.

Daddy smiles and stands. "Good, follow me." They make their way back past the rows of animals, only pausing once for Kaoru stare at the kitties, to the back where the puppies were.

The two approach the case and in a split second they both point to the same puppy. "That one," they say together. Within the plethora of puppies, one sits on the edge of the case, staring right out at them with his big brown eyes. The Beagle puppy pants excitedly with one paw pressed against the glass. How could the twins resist?

"Okay, let's get that one," Daddy says, brushing a hand through his boys' orange hair.

* * *

"Scrunch together!" Mama called, positioning the camera on the kitchen table, facing where her husband, sons, and new puppy sat near the fire place. "Squeeeeeze!" she calls. Hikaru and Kaoru hug the puppy between the two of them, giggling when the puppy sneezes. Mama clicks a button on the camera and races over, taking her place by Daddy's side.

"Say cheese everyone!" she says as the orange light begins to flash.

"Cheeeeeese!" the boys say with huge, almost ridiculous, grins.

The light flashes, catching a wonderful picture of a happy little family. Mama takes the camera and laughs warmly at the silly smiles on her sons' faces. "Perfect!"

"What are you going to name the puppy boys?" Daddy asks, pulling himself forward to sit right next to Hikaru who is petting the puppy affectionately.

"Cheese stick!" Kaoru cries, making Daddy chortle with laughter.

"No, not cheese stick!" Hikaru denies, wrapping his arms protectively around the puppy.

Daddy taps his chin. "How about Spot?"

"No!" the twins yell in unison.

Hikaru watches as the puppy crawls over Kaoru's knees to lap at Kaoru's cheeks. "EW!" Kaoru laughs, trying to bat the puppy away.

"We should name him Slobber," Hikaru says smugly as Kaoru continues to struggle.

Mama comes over and pulls the puppy away from Kaoru. "We have plenty of time to name the puppy."

"I don't want a puppy anymore. I want a cat," Kaoru huffs, wiping the slobber from his cheeks.

"You're a liar!" Hikaru hollers.

"Nuh-uh!" Kaoru counters with his hands on hips again.

Hikaru tackles his twin into a giggly tussle with tickling and roughhousing. "Nooooo, stop!" Kaoru laughs.

"Never!" Hikaru exclaims, wrestling with his brother.

Mama and Daddy laugh as puppy barks in excitement, skitters into the fun, and pounces on the two squealing little boys, making it a doggie-pile.

* * *

**Haha I feel a bit proud of myself. I'm not really one for writing fluffy, fruity stuff, but look I've done it! (Nor am I very fond of dogs.) **


End file.
